plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Pool
Survival: Pool is the third level of Survival Mode. Icons File:SurvivalPool.png|PC Icon Pool DS.png|DS Icon Pool ipad.png|iPad Icon Zombies Only Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie and Ducky Tube Zombie must appear every time. *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie Strategy Strategy 1: Fire Pea Gold Magnet This is a strategy that is moderately hard to set up but pays off by letting the rounds play themselves and still not lose any money. Plants: *Sunflower *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Torchwood *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Gold Magnet *Lily Pad *Potato Mine *Pumpkin *Emergency Instants *Filler Optional: *Imitater (Pumpkin)/(Potato Mine) *Marigold Setup: Start by planting your Sunflowers, as usual. When a zombie appears, use a Potato Mine. When you can afford them, plant Repeaters, their alignment being in a column. Put Torchwoods in front, and upgrade to Gatling Peas when you can (sooner is better). Place the Gold Magnets as seen in the picture(in front of torchwoods, inner land row). Now Pumpkin all the Gold Magnets and Torchwoods. At this point, you can leave and do anything else, as the round will pretty much play itself as long as the game is running. Optionally you can add Marigolds to receive some more money. Note that, from testing, it's impossible to do the whole setup in a single flag. Jackninja5's Strategy Step 1: Plants needed: Sunflower *Peashooter *Lily Pad *Snow Pea *Squash *Potato Mine *Tangle Kelp *Repeater (optional) *Gatling Pea (optional) *Twin Sunflower (optional) Do what you did at the first flag of Survival: Day with Lily Pads but use Potato Mine for the first zombie. If you have enough time plant Twin Sunflowers on the Sunflowers. Use Tangle Kelp when the ambush zombies get out of the water. Yes I have a diagram: S S P SP S S P SP LS LS LP LSP LS LS LP LSP S S P SP S S P SP L = Lily Pad, S = Sunflower, P = Peashooter, SP = Snow Pea. Step 2: You must choose: *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Tall-nut (I don’t trust Dolphin Riders but use them on ground too) *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp (keep drowning the closest ambushes) *Torchwood (if you want) *Jalapeno (optional) *Squash (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Wall-nut (optional) Last daytime level (Day and Pool are both in the day) I used a fire killing spree. Use a fire one if you want, but I am using an ice killing spree. I hate the cold but I want it to be unique. So replace Peashooters with Repeaters and use the Tall-nuts. Twin Sunflowers. Remember them? Do that Twin Sunflower thing again. You can do the Gatling Pea thing again too. And the diagram is now: NOTE: R’s and GP’s! Put the GP’s on any R’s you want! TN’s go wherever you want too! I will show you what I did! Whatever you do, no difference! TS TS R SP TN TS TS GP SP LS LS LGP LSP LTN LS LS LR LSP LTN S S R SP S S R SP TN GP = Gatling Pea, TN = Tall-nut, R = Repeater. If you are using the fire killing spree, replace the SP with TW (Torchwood)! Step Number 3: Choose these: *Twin Sunflower *Gatling Pea *Lily Pad *Tall-nut *Tangle Kelp *Squash *Coffee Bean and Doom-shroom (both optional; probably for a bomb as the Gatling Peas are like war soldiers) *Jalapeno (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) Twin Sunflowers! Gatling Peas! Tall-nuts! Keep using them! Tangle Kelp never change! Here is the diagram: TS TS GP SP TN TS TS GP SP TN LTS LTS LGP LSP LTN LTS LTS LGP LSP LTN S S GP SP TN S S GP SP TN If you are using the fire killing spree, replace the SP with TW! Step 4: Football Zombies and Dancers are here! Choose: *Twin Sunflower *Lily Pad *Tall-nut (replace damaged ones) *Tangle Kelp *Any plant Don't worry about the Football Zombies! They will die by Gatling Peas and go slow! Keep the Twin Sunflower strategy up! Tangle Kelps; still use them! Tall-nuts should be with you when your Tall-nuts are damaged. Final and Last Step: Choose the plants: *Twin Sunflower *Lily Pad *Tall-nut *Tangle Kelp *Any plant Just do the same thing again! The End Buttered Wintermelons By BGB64 Plants *Sunflower *Potato Mine (Optional) *Kernel Pult *Melon Pult *Lily Pad *Cattail (Optional) *Tall Nut *Winter Melon (Optional) Strategy Plant a column of sunflowers at the furthest to the left, while using potato mines (if you picked them) or beginning to plant a column of kernel pults in the second column. If you picked twin sunflowers, plant them ASAP. Plant the tall nuts in the fourth column from the right, only in the pool. Plant a column of melon pults in front of the kernel pults, and slowly upgrade them to winter melons. In the pool between the melon pults/winter melons and the tall nuts plant the cattails. Gallery Survival Pool.JPG|By Someone456 Survival pool MS.png|Strategy from Moon Snail (Good candidate for max sun) sunmuch1.PNG|Strategy by Drek'TharSuperSword sunmuch2.PNG|Screenshot by Drek'TharSuperSword A strategy.JPG|My own strategy ButteredWMs.JPG|Buttered Wintermelons Strategy, ignore the instant kills. stnosunpo.png|No sunflower strategy Category:Survival Mode Category:Pool Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Normal Survival